


Favorite Season

by SerMisty



Series: PolyPearls [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Pearl is mute, F/F, Multi, THEY SNUGGLE, White Pearl Theory, also I have a thing for polypearls hugging can you tell, this is fluff oh so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>On Homeworld there is nothing like this, so Blue and Yellow find the change of seasons wonderfully fascinating.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Season

**Author's Note:**

> [fatalcookies said:  
> A prompt! Polypearls, and a study of their favorite season(s)!] 
> 
>  
> 
> (If one of you guys wants to send me a prompt, here's my tumblr: http://sermisty.tumblr.com/ask ) (I'd highly appreciate that)

On Homeworld there is nothing like this, so Blue and Yellow find the change of seasons wonderfully fascinating. 

Pearl tells them how it works, how Spring makes flowers bloom and Winter makes them die, but when Blue draws a question mark in the air she isn’t able to explain _why_. She remains still, one finger raised, mouth slightly open, embarrassed by her lack of knowledge.  
Blue seems happier that way. She is curious, but doesn’t like everything to have an explanation. Earth is full of magical and amazing things. 

Yellow, on the other hand, complains that she isn’t free to adapt at one season that it immediately switches to another. She says that one is too hot and one is too cold, and she simply doesn’t understand what the other two are there for. She says that Earth is way too complicated.

«You have no idea» Pearl laughs. 

Yellow also pretends not to like how trees change their foliage season after season, pretends not to smile while she watches Steven building snowmen or searching for flower out of the window. Blue and Pearl pretend they believe it. 

***

They rest behind one of the stone hands that come out of the sand, sometimes, but only in the seasons where air is warm. They lean against the statue and eventually Blue rolls next to Pearl and Yellow crouches closer and Pearl ends up with her arms around their waists and their heads on her shoulders – not that she’s complaining. 

Yellow waves one hand next to her face. 

«It’s hot» she says.  
«It’s Summer».  
«That’s not a good reason for it to be this hot». 

Blue raises her head and projects a hologram, a very simple one: the figure of one of those sweet drinks with ice floats in the bubble.  
Yellow grimaces. 

«Keep those away from me» she replies, waving her hand again to make the hologram disappear. «You made me try one last year. I still remember the dreadful taste!» 

Blue blushes cerulean, her hand running up to cover a silent giggle. Pearl laughs loudly for the both of them. 

«You act like it’s funny, I am melting» Yellow mumbles.  
«It’s impossible, we’re on the shadow of the hand-».  
«Did I stutter?» 

Pearl rolls her eyes. 

«You really don’t like Summer, do you?»  
«I hate it».  
«Do you have a favorite season?» 

Pearl expects Yellow to answer with a dry “no” and drop the argument, but instead she actually thinks about her question. She frowns and scratches her chin and Blue tilts her head, intrigued.  
After a minute of active reflection, Yellow nods and hums. 

«I like Autumn» she reveals. «I like its colors. I like how everything turns orange and red and yellow. I also like the holiday that humans throw in the middle of it. And I don’t know, I like the smell». 

Blue looks impressed and surprised by Yellow’s sudden honesty. Pearl is, too, but she can’t help but smirk a little. 

«You like how everything turns yellow?» she repeats. «You’re _so_ egocentric».  
«Shut up» Yellow replies between her teeth, gently punching Pearl's arm.  
Pearl turns around.  
«And you, Blue?» she asks. «What season do you like the most?» 

Blue smiles wide and projects another hologram. Usually holograms aren’t colored, because it takes a lot of energy, but Blue is so used to it that she can do it without effort. She is able to show green meadows and blue skies, blossoming trees and dozens of different flowers.  
Pearl smiles. Yellow groans, but her tone betrays a hint of affection. 

«Yeah, I had figured out that you like Spring». 

The hologram disappears and Blue looks at her, silently asking why.  
Yellow seems to be blushing a little. 

«It just – suits you, you know». 

Blue smiles and tries to reach her, in order to kiss her. When she realizes that Yellow will never bend to offer her a cheek, she kisses Pearl instead: Pearl smiles, turns around and transfers the kiss on Yellow’s cheek.  
Yellow blushes furiously. 

«What about you?» she asks, high pitched, trying to regain a composure. «What is _your_ favorite season?» 

Pearl leans her head against the stone hand and hums.  
«I like them all» she says.  
«Too easy. Pick one» 

At first, Pearl is tempted to say Spring too – after all, roses blossom in Spring – but she isn’t sure it’d be right to talk about that, now. So she thinks a bit more and smiles again. 

«I’m not sure» she admits, «but I like Winter».  
«But everything dies in Winter» Yellow retorts. Blue tilts her head.  
«Well, yes, but it’s so different from what we have on Homeworld. The first time I saw snow, I was amazed».  
«It’s too cold in Winter».  
«But it’s new. Completely new. It’s beautiful». 

Yellow shrugs, Pearl knows that in some way she agrees. The first time _they_ saw snow, Yellow was scared to get out of the house until Pearl showed her that there was nothing to fear; Blue threw herself on the ground and spent the day doing snow angels. 

Yellow smirks again. 

«And _I_ am egocentric, _White_ » she says. 

Pearl rolls her eyes, her old name recalling the color of the snow, but lets out a laugh and doesn’t reply.  
Blue turns to the side when a ball hits her leg, rolling on the sand. 

«Ball!» 

Blue takes it and throws it back. Steven jumps and grabs it, and then keeps running until he has reached them. 

«We’re playing beach volley» he says, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. «It’s me and Amethyst against Garnet and Connie, but Garnet says she has to go on a mission soon. Does one of you want to play?» 

Blue’s smile widens and she immediately gets up, clapping a few times. Steven, stars in his eyes, passes the ball in her hands. 

«What were you guys talking about?» he asks.  
«Seasons» Yellow answers, and she goes back to wave her hand in order to fight the heat. «We were trying to decide which one we like the most». 

Steven scratches his chin. 

«I like Summer» he says. 

Pearl smiles and raises one arm to mess up his hair. 

«Of course you do».

**Author's Note:**

> the thing I liked the most about this prompt is that it implied that Yellow and Blue have lived on Earth for at least one year and I dig this a lot yeah let them be happy


End file.
